The Reason
by Flyers
Summary: Tatiana, victime d'un accident de voiture, meurt sous les yeux de son petit ami et de sa famille. Au même instant, un jeune texan, dans le coma depuis plusieurs années, se réveille miraculeusement.


**Partie 1**: 

_Michigan._  
Le silence.  
Dougie Иtait assis au chevet de Tatiana. Glissant sa main dans celle de la jeune fille, il posa les lХvres avec douceur contre le dos de sa main.  
Deux jours qu'elle Иtait dans cet Иtat. Une attente interminable. Soupirant, Dougie commenГa Ю caresser rЙveusement la peau douce et fraНche de Tatiana, le regard fixИ sur son visage paisible. Trop paisible. Il craint qu'elle ne se plaise dans ce monde de rЙveries. Qui sait ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans sa tЙte en cet instant prИcis, alors qu'il dИsespХre de la voir se rИveiller. Chaque minute, il perd espoir.  
Plus le temps passe, plus ses chances de rИmission s'amenuisent, Иgalement. Et si elle l'avait oubliИ? Il avait lu tellement de tИmoignages sur l'amnИsie comme consИquence d'un accident grave. Il ne pourrait pas rester Ю la regarder Иvoluer en ignorant tout ce qu'ils avaient partagИ. D'un autre cТtИ, il doutait de pouvoir vivre Ю ses cТtИs si elle ne rИcupИrait pas toutes ses facultИs intellectuelles. OЫ irait son humour dИcalИ? Son rire canaille? Ses manies lorsqu'elle Иtait nerveuse? Sa dИsagrИable habitude Ю glisser ses mains glacИes sous son t-shirt?  
En y repensant, il sentit les larmes poindre Ю nouveau et ferma les yeux, pour qu'elles coulent le long de ses joues. Un instant libИrateur. Il porta la main de Tatiana Ю son visage et frotta sa joue contre ses doigts inertes.  
- Me laisse pas tomber, souffla-t-il Ю la jeune femme, la voix nouИe par le chagrin.  
- Dougie?  
Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et posa la main de Tatiana Ю plat sur le lit avant de regarder dans la direction d'oЫ provenait la voix de la mХre de Tatiana. Il la trouva en compagnie du Dr Muller. Par rИflexe, il s'empressa d'essuyer son visage trempИ par les larmes d'un revers de la manche avant de se lever. Le docteur sourit de cet acte de pudeur et feint la concentration dans un dossier.  
- Vous avez du nouveau? s'enquit Dougie de la voix la plus maНtrisИe possible.  
- Peut-Йtre pourrions-nous aller en discuter dehors?  
Dougie jeta un regard de dИtresse Ю sa mХre qui s'avanГa, pour le rassurer:  
- Je vais rester avec elle, ne t'inquiХte pas.  
Encore rИticent, Dougie acquiesГa pourtant et suivit le docteur Ю l'extИrieur. Ils se dirigХrent vers une fenЙtre et un silence pesant s'installa, seulement brisИ par les bruits monotones des appareillages des chambres voisines.  
- Alors... Qu'avez-vous Ю m'annoncer? finit par demander Dougie, ne supportant pas ce silence pleins de sous-entendus.  
- Malheureusement, rien de rИjouissant.  
- Je m'en doutais un peu.  
Ne valait-il mieux pas qu'elle parte pour de bon, dans ces conditions?  
- Vous devinez dИjЮ, je suppose...?  
- Elle ne s'en sortira pas...  
- Non. Je suis dИsolИ. Pas indemne. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Si elle devait se rИveiller, elle serait un simple lИgume qu'il faudrait nourrir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.  
Dougie s'agrippa au rebord de la fenЙtre, pris de nausИe et inspira profondИment.  
- Je suppose que vous ne souhaitez pas en arriver lЮ...?  
- Qu'en pense la maman de Tatiana? demanda Dougie, la voix rauque.  
- Elle refuse de faire endurer Гa Ю Tatiana.  
Le jeune homme acquiesГa, pour toute rИponse.  
- Vous allez dans ce sens, aussi?  
Dougie leva un regard voilИ de larmes vers le mИdecin et rИpondit:  
- Je pense que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Tatiana...  
Le docteur eut un geste Иtrange pour un inconnu: il posa la main sur l'Иpaule de Dougie, avec sollicitude.  
- Je pense que vous faites le bon choix.  
_Si seulement Гa suffisait_, pensa Dougie en reportant son attention sur le ciel nuageux. Lui aussi sentait que c'Иtait sans issue? L'orage Иtait imminent. - Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, alors? Combien de temps Гa va prendre?  
- J'ignore le temps que Гa prendra. Je n'ai aucun dИlai prИcis, mais selon mon expИrience, je dirais que Гa ne se joue qu'en heures... Et quant Ю la question, que va-t-il se passer... Je rИpondrai que lorsque son coeur cessera de battre, on attendra quelques minutes, au cas oЫ il repartirait miraculeusement... Mais que dans le cas contraire, Tatiana ne sera pas rИanimИe.  
Les doigts de Dougie se crispХrent, mais il ne dit rien.  
- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose...?  
- C'est tellement injuste, souffla Dougie.  
- Oui, lЮ, je vous soutiens entiХrement...  
- Merci, docteur.  
Ce dernier acquiesГa et laissa le jeune amant esseulИ avaler la terrible nouvelle. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.  
Dougie resta encore de longues minutes, le regard fixe sur un point, Ю l'horizon, avant de se dИcider Ю retourner auprХs de Tatiana. BientТt, elle ne serait plus lЮ, il devait rester le plus longtemps possible avec elle, tant qu'il en Иtait encore temps.  
En entrant dans la piХce, il dИcouvrit la prИsence de Harry.  
- Tu es rentrИ plus tТt? s'Иtonna-t-il.  
La question aurait plutТt ИtИ: tu es venu de ton plein grИ?  
Depuis l'accident, Harry n'avait mis les pieds dans la chambre qu'une seule fois. Il ne supportait pas les hТpitaux. Et voir sa cadette dans le coma le rendait fou.  
- Ouais, je suis rentrИ plus tТt, acquiesГa Harry, bien qu'il ait compris le sous-entendu.  
Dougie vint reprendre sa place prХs de Tatiana et reprit doucement sa main.  
- Tu es au courant, je suppose...  
Re-acquiescement.  
- D'oЫ la raison de ta prИsence.  
Harry contempla Dougie sans trop comprendre oЫ il voulait en venir mais finit par hocher la tЙte, une nouvelle fois. Dougie ne dit plus rien. Il se pencha sur les doigts de Tatiana et les embrassa tendrement.  
- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il le plus bas possible, gЙnИ que la famille de Tatiana assiste Ю ses aveux. Je t'aime tellement...  
A cet instant, le tit... tit...tit... de la machine qui transmettait les informations concernant les battements du coeur s'arrЙta, Иmettant un long bip plaintif. Le visage de Dougie se tordit bizarrement alors que les larmes jaillissaient sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. La mХre de la jeune femme dИtourna la tЙte et Иclata en sanglots, tandis que son aНnИ l'enlaГait, se voulant rИconfortant, mais son regard n'exprimait rien Ю part un air abasourdi. Sa soeur Иtait en train de mourir sous ses yeux. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Dougie fut secouИ de sanglots, lui aussi, et il serra la main de Tatiana avec force, comme si la douleur et le chagrin lui seraient communiquИs, comme si, par cette maniХre, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il tenait Ю elle. Qu'il tiendrait toujours Ю elle. 

_Texas_  
Alors que Tatiana perdait la vie, perdue dans une petite ville du Nord des Etats-Unis, Danny, un jeune texan du mЙme Бge, alitИ depuis bientТt trois ans dans un Иtat comateux, ouvrait miraculeusement les yeux. 


End file.
